Our Secret
by Kaon-Sama
Summary: La cita entre Ren y el Ingles se lleva a cabo aunque no todo sale como se espera, ahora los chicos se verán obligados a seguir a Marco para poder saber que se trae entre manos, no obstante se llevaran mas de una sorpresa.Yaoi,Yuri,Twincest
1. La situacion de ambos Las cosas de Lys

Capitulo 1

**La situación de ambos**

¿Se puede saber desde hace cuanto estoy en la misma situación, que lastimero a de verme, ahí…echado, aparentando mi habitual despreocupación mientras los días pasan, la duda y la culpa de estos sentimientos me carcomen.

Y yo…lo sigo mirando, como su silueta deambulaba por mi casa, una que otras veces me dirige un mirada de desconcierto aunque casi siempre trate de aparentarlo, su indiferencia me lastima, su falta de amabilidad hacia mi cada día me deprime, pero así siempre a sido desde que éramos pequeños……¿no es así, hermano?

Yo se…sigues molesto por el compromiso que se anuncio hace poco, tendré que casarme…con la persona que amas, Anna Kyouyama… ¿Tanto te gusta, mira como estoy yo, lo se, tu sabes que no es mi culpa sin embargo no puedes evitar esa mirada de rencor hacia mi, esta bien, me conformare al pensar que aunque sea me miras aunque sea con esos sentimientos.

-Ya hay que irnos

Me sobresalte al escuchar tu ronca voz, no parecías molesto, que extraño aunque por una parte me llenaba de emoción pensar, quizás en que las cosas podrían cambiar entre nosotros, te sonreí mientras tu tratabas de ignorarme poniendo atención al camino, no habíamos hablado en ¿cuantos días? 2, 3 o quizás 4, me hacia falta volver a escuchar tu voz, baje la mirada y seguí caminando junto a ti, a veces sentía tu mirada voltearse a verme, sin embargo ¿habrá sido mi imaginación? Solo te escuche suspirar cansadamente antes de entrar al instituto…

-¡Yoh!

Me saludaron al entrar al salón de clases mientras me sentaba junto a mi mejor amigo, Ren Tao, es un poco extraño a los ojos de los demás como dos personas tan distintas pueden entenderse tanto, Yo, Yoh Asakura de 16 años, tranquilo hasta en cierta forma dar impresión de dar poca importancia a las cosas, sonriendo en cada situación, liberal y sin querer tener mas preocupación en la cabeza a no ser la música de Bob y claro esta, cierta persona que hace que mi mirada se desvié cada cierto tiempo, y tu, Serio, Frió, Calculador, Directo al grano sin importar nada, así eras tu, aunque claro, así me caes bien, mis compañeros de clase siempre me preguntan ¿por que?...y es que para eso no existe una explicación, me agradas solamente por que eres tu.

Volteando a saludar, estaba HoroKeu Usui, un estudiante de intercambio que llego hace algunos meses, sin embargo habíamos congeniado muy bien, en especial con Ren, digamos que el tenia un "no se que" que hacia explotar en muchas ocasión el temperamento del chico, pero dicen que los mejores amigos siempre paran discutiendo, ja, es una cosa muy graciosa verlos discutir.

-Buenos Días

Voltee a ver, era ella, Anna Kouyama, quizás una de las chicas mas populares de todo el instituto, de buena familia, poseedora de una gran inteligencia y clase, la envidia de muchas chicas y el sueño de muchos chicos, que curioso, y yo, habiendo deseado jamás tener algo con ella, no es que me cayera mal, a decir verdad sorprendentemente ella puede ser muy agradable después de conocerla, al parecer esa chica no es de confiar en muchas personas, siempre cubriendo sus sentimientos bajo una capa de frialdad alejando hasta a las personas mas insistentes en conseguir su amistad.

-¡Hola Anna!

-Hola

-Cuanta felicidad se ve en el aire –Sarcasmo-

-Calla…

Algún día tendré que decirte lo graciosa que es la cara que pones cuando la chica que se sienta a tu costado, Jeanne, te saluda tan fervientemente, tal ves esto se denominaría como a un juego de "quien puede mas", Tu tratando de alejarla como siempre haces con los demás y ella encaprichada a querer que al menos le des un "Buenos días" mas afectivo.

Las clases comenzaron como de costumbre con Idiomas, la profesora, hablaba sin parar, excitada por cada comentario que hacia, su rostro arrugado y esos lentes oscuros me hacen recordar a mi abuela, me siento mal al pensar en que la señora pueda estar hablando así, con tanta emoción y yo solo pueda dedicarme a mirar la ventana.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Tarea! -Anuncio fervientemente la profesora mientras el salón se llenaba de lamentaciones y quejas silenciosas.

-¿Tenemos que tener un compañero para aquel trabajo? –Comento Ren viendo el pizarrón el anuncio con tizas multicolores, resaltando la parte de "Para este viernes" y "20 de la calificación final" – ¿Y bien¿Con quienes le tocaron?

-A mi me toco con aquel chico de peinado afro… ¿Cómo se llama? –Pregunto HoroKeu mientras tomaba una posición pensativa. –Choco… ¿algo?

-A mira, te vino como anillo al dedo, dos payasos haciendo un mismo trabajo –Burlo Ren

-¿Qué dijiste!

-A mi me toco hacerlo con un tal Lyserg Diethel, creo que es, aquel chico de cabello verde que se sienta al costado de Hao¿verdad?

-Hai, así es, yo haré el trabajo con Manta Oyamada

-¿Quién¿el enano ese? – Pregunto el peliazul mirando a cierto chico que escondía su cabeza en un par de libros, escribiendo apuntes sin hablar con nadie mas, bajito y introvertido pero ciertamente el era el chico con mejores calificaciones en todo el instituto – Vaya…que aburrido vas a estar

-Al menos, le toco a alguien que tiene cerebro…pobre Choco

-Tu quieres que te de una paliza¿eh? –Amenazo Usui mientras ambos chicos juntaban las miradas amenazadoramente.

-Mmm vamos a ver con quien les toco a los demás –Pregunto sonriente y curioso Yoh, mientras se empujaba con los demás para ver el pizarrón donde la maestra había anotado las parejas.

"**Se entrega para el viernes, 20 de la nota Final"**

**¡Estudien o ya verán!**

Asakura, Yoh – Oyamada, Manta

Tao, Ren – Diethel, Lyserg

Usui, HoroKeu – McDonnell, Chocolove

Kyouyama, Anna - Hanami, Jeanne

Asakura, Hao – Matisse, Matilda

-Mira que tocarme justamente contigo...debe ser obra y gracia de Dios¿No te parece? –Sonrió Jeanne a su nueva compañera de estudios mientras la otra se masajeaba la cabeza presintiendo un posible dolor futuro.

-Qué Dios ni que nada, es obra del Diablo…-Susurro la rubia exasperada

-¿Dijiste algo, hereje? –Miro de reojo la joven de ojos rubíes mientras arreglaba sus cosas para luego irse.

-¿Tienes que llevar esa Biblia para todos lados? –Musito la rubia mientras igualmente arreglaba su cosas – Me sorprende que no te quemes con tan solo tocarla

-Ja, por cierto, iré a tu casa mañana o pasado mañana¿ok?

-¿No puede ser en la tuya?

-No¿por que¿No quieres que vea algo? –Sonrió maliciosamente mientras se acercaba de a pocos la otra joven, tratando de que al menos retrocediera por la invasión de espacio, al contrario Anna solo mantuvo su postura seria y desafiante dando a entender que jamás cedería y menos con ella. – Hueles a Alcohol…

La rubia palideció por unos instantes y automáticamente se llevo la mano a la boca.

-Mentira – Confeso la otra antes de irse como si nada dejando a la joven Kouyama mas irritada que antes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Esta bien que lo hagamos hoy día? –Un joven alto, moreno y de cabellera larga, portando el uniforme del instituto caminaba al costado de su compañera, de contextura delgada, cabello color Naranja y como siempre con una risueña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hai Hai , no hay problema, Hao-Chan , mientras mas pronto terminamos, tendremos mas tiempo para hacer otras cosas. –Declaro como si estuviera dando un sermón a un niño de 8 años, Asakura solo empezó a reír mientras le jalaba suavemente la mejilla derecha.

-No te hagas la responsable conmigo y no me digas "Hao-Chan", puedes llamarme "Kun", "San" o si quieres "Sama"

-¿Hao-Sama, Nah, suena muy formal, me conformo con el Hao-Chan¿a poco no suena mas lindo?

-Esa no era una de las alternativas –Exclamo el joven simulando un poco de fastidio, aunque en cierta forma le agradaba que alguien mas le tomara con tanto cariño, jamás había conocido a alguien como ella, sin duda, Matilda o Matti como le gustaba que la llamasen tenia el don de hacer que cualquiera se encariñara con ella.

-Uhm…por cierto, te noto muy serio con Yoh¿pasa algo malo? –Pregunto ella

-Ah…no…-Respondió quedadamente

-¿Pero…? –Insistió la joven

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La joven rubia camino por los pasadizos de aquella gran casona mientras arrastraba su maleta y pasaba junto a la sala vacía y miraba cierto retrato en la pared color crema de aquel gran salón, soltó una mueca de fastidio mientras cansadamente se dirigía a su alcoba no antes pasar una rápida mirada por un estante algo viejo pero muy bien conservado.

Cerró fuerte los ojos y se paso la mano por la cara siguiendo su trayecto llegando al costado de su cama y tirandose en seco en ella, soltando su maleta en cualquier rincón y quitándose los zapatos con los mismos pies haciendo un ruido hueco en el piso.

-Señorita…-Tocaron la puerta delicadamente mientras el rostro de una joven se asomaba

-¿mmm? –Solo se escucho de parte de Kyouyama

-¿Le sirvo el almuerzo? –Pregunto

-Hai –Respondió cansadamente mientras se tapaba los ojos con un brazo y se daba media vuelta – Por cierto… ¿cuando vienen?

-¿Se refiere a sus padres? Mmm… el Señor viene pasado mañana y la Señora hoy día en la noche –Respondió rápidamente, la joven suspiro con un poco de alivio y se sentó en su cama.

-Por cierto, una compañera vendrá próximamente, no quiero que nadie me moleste hasta que ella se vaya. –Comunico la ojinegra mientras miraba por la ventana.

-¿Una amiga quizás? –Pregunto sonriente esta

-¿Eso te incumbe? –Le soltó asidamente mientras sus penetrantes ojos se pasaban en el rostro de la sirvienta haciendo que esta le recorriera un escalofrió por la columna – ¿Y bien¿No me ibas a traer algo?

-Hai…ya…ya voy – Balbuceo acaloradamente la joven antes de irse casi corriendo del lugar.

Así que ahí quedo nuevamente ella mientras depositaba la mirada perdida en la puerta que hace uno segundos se cerro dejándole sola otra ves en aquella penumbra habitación, se paro y se dirigió hacia un estante donde había una botella con un liquido color ámbar, vaciando un poco en un pequeño vaso que tenia al costado, tomándoselo de fondo y dejando estrepitosamente el vaso en la mesa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-jajajajajaja! - Te reías como loca desquiciada por todo el camino, Kami, me pregunto si habré hecho lo correcto en haberte dicho tal cosa, siento como la incertidumbre se apodera de mi cabeza pero no, permitirme tal cosa no es opcional para mí y………Kuzo……me siento tan patético…

-Te pusiste rojo

-Guarda silencio, no tienes por que reírte –Dije seriamente mientras me sentaba en la sala de estar y sacaba algunos libros y apuntes.

-Vamos, nos conocemos desde siempre, tu sabes que jamás me burlaría de algo así es solo que… -Me miraste divertida mientras me sonreías de forma extraña, que bien, después de ser su burla por unos minutos ahora soy la cosa extraña. – Hey, no me hagas esas muecas, es solo que, bueno…no parecías ser tan… ¿sensible?

-Yo no soy sensible

-Si claro, no seas renegón, no es algo muy común pero ¡ It´s so cool !

-Aja… -Pensaría que fue mi imaginación pero ¿me pareció ver un brillo de emoción en tus ojos, que enferma eres…o quizás el enfermo era yo, y pensar que desde que te comprometieron con Anna te deje a un lado, celos, eso es lo que siento pero… ¿tengo celos de quien? Hoy tendría mucho en que pensar…

-

-

-

-

-

Capitulo 2

**Las cosas de Lyserg**

_Lyserg Diethel, nunca me había tomado la molestia de preguntarme quien era o saber nada a serca de el, a pesar de que se encontraba en mi mismo entorno de clases era una persona completamente desconocida para mi, sin embargo esta seria una buena excusa para poder conocerle mejor, quizás…tal ves pueda ser una persona interesante._

-¿Hey has visto a Diethel? – Pregunto Ren mientras terminada las clases se disponía a salir del aula, mirando a todos los rincones no pudo localizar al peliverde.

-El siempre sale rápido, de seguro no habría nadie tan ansioso de que termine las clases como el –Bromeo otro chico

Ren salio del lugar teniendo en la cabeza acerca del paradero del "chico desconocido" una que otra ves era saludado por algunas personas del instituto mas solo recibía un bufido que se podría considerar como un "hola" departe de el.

-¿Diethel? –Se pregunto al ver a un chico con rostro algo demacrado y nervioso saliendo afueras de los terrenos de aquel local, camino un poco mas rápido para poder alcanzarlo pero sin embargo al doblar la esquina….esa persona ya no se encontraba.

Decidió caminar sin rumbo tratando de localizar al chico, cosa que sin darse cuenta poco a poco estaba que le llamaba la atención guiándose mas o menos por el rumbo en que lo había visto por ultima ves..

-Lyserg Diethel….-Pronuncio su nombre sin querer mientras caminaba pensativamente hasta llegar a las entradas de lo que seria los "barrios bajos" de la ciudad, pensándolo bien , antes había escuchado aquel apellido, Ren quedo parado mirando los alrededores, alcohólicos tirados en el suelo, drogadictos en grupo mirándolo fijamente y uno que otra persona con vestimenta que le cubría la mayoria del cuerpo jugando con algunas armas pequeñas como navajas de todo tipo.

-¿Buscas algo, boy? – Lo sorprendió un sujeto que olía a alcohol mezclado con tabaco, el desagradable olor hacia que el joven chino hiciera una mueca de asco mientras alejaba un poco su rostro para evadir aquel hedor que emanaba el sujeto- ¿Acaso buscas algo,quizás marihuana, tengo de todos los precios…boy

-No estoy interesado, ya me iba…-Contesto cortantemente mientras se daba media vuelta ignorando la maliciosa risa de aquel vagabundo, después de algunos minutos miro de reojo y efectivamente, sigilosamente era vigilado por algunos pandilleros del lugar, tras unos momentos hecho a correr lo mas rápido que pudo siendo perseguido por sus acechantes quienes le perdieron el rastro tras algunas cuadras mas adelante.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Señorito, bienvenido –Saludo un hombre corpulento al abrir la puerta de la mansión de los Tao mientras hacia la respectiva reverencia hacia su joven amo.

-uhm! –Saludo como era habitual el joven mientras rápidamente dejaba su calzado en la puerta de su casa y se dirigía rápidamente al estudio de su padre mientras prendía el computador se tiro en la silla mientras con un pañuelo se secaba todo el sudor a causa de la maratón que se había corrido –Diethel, Diethel –Pronunciaba interesando mientras buscaba ágilmente por los archivos de aquel computados hasta que llego al lugar donde quería.

"Homicidios – Personas Reconocidas"

_Homicidio de los Diethel_

No hemos podido reconocer aun que ha podido causar este sangriento asesinato – comento uno de los policías británicos. Cuando entraron a la habitación encontramos al Liam Diethel (Famosos detective ingles) cubierto de sangre en la alfombra de su misma habitación, su esposa fue encontrada a unos poco metros tras de el, el cuerpo fue descuartizado mientras sostenía una cruz en la mano derecha cubierta de sangre.

El único sobreviviente de aquella tragedia fue el pequeño Lyserg diethel de tan solo 7 años que se encontraba en ese entonces fuera del lugar, ahora se trasladara al pequeño a un orfanato hasta que algún familiar pueda aceptar la custodia de este…

Ren cerro la pagina pues ya había leído suficiente, descargo todo su peso sobre el respaldar de la silla de estudio mientras se quedaba pensando en lo sucedido…

-Hey Ren, Ohayoo –Saludo enérgicamente el chico de Hokkaido mientras tiraba todos sus libros en el pupitre hacia el ruido necesario para que Ren lo volteara a ver irritado – joo, que mirada, relájate un poco –Regaño con los ojos al chino mientras se ponía a conversar con Chocolove , alias Chocolatin o como el lo había nombrado después de saber que seria su compañero de trabajos.

-¿Pasa algo? – Ahora si intervino Yoh al observar curiosamente la actitud del chico (conclusión: hoy día había venido mas irritado) , no recibió respuesta aunque el sabia perfectamente que para que el otro joven tuviera ese ostro tan perturbado debería haber pasado algo serio.

-Espera un momento –Dijo este mientras se levantaba y se dirigia hacia un chico de cabellera castaña que estaba mas atrás, Si, Hao Asakura lo volteaba a ver mientras conversaban de algo, Yoh apoyo su mentón en la palma de su mano mientras esperaba a que su amigo regresara, pero en ves de que el regresara solo , vino acompañado de su hermano quien traía su maleta y la deposito en el sitio de Ren mientras este recogía todo lo suyo y le comunicaba a yoh que se cambiaria de lugar por hoy.

Sin hacer mucho ruido se estableció en su nuevo lugar mientras miraba calculadoramente hacia la persona que estaba a su costado, Lyserg Diethel poseía una mirada triste que se perdía en el cielo.

-Parece que tu amigo tiene mucho interés en Lyserg –Comunico como si nada Hao a su hermano mientras este seguía mirando a aquellos dos en la parte de atrás

-A Ren le toco como compañero de trabajo a Lyserg, supongo que es por eso –Respondió mientras volvía a su postura normal

-Ja , le recomendaría que no se metiera mucho con el

-¿Por que lo dices? –Por primera ves en el día causo curiosidad en el joven despreocupado, Hao solo encogió los hombros y se señalo la nariz, Yoh lo miro confundido pero no recibió otra respuesta.

Las clases pasaban igual que siempre, de ves en cuando Yoh miraba lo que hacia su hermano, era verdad, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca (en clases) como lo tenia ahora, en la hora de receso siempre estaba con sus amigos y aunque fueran hermanos parecieran un par de desconocidos, ni siquiera en casa hablaban mucho.

Algo que por primera vez se pudo dar cuenta es que Hao usualmente miraba disimuladamente el celular y cada ves que cuando el profesor no se daba cuenta respondía mensajes de texto que seguramente habrá de ser de algún amigo o quizás de alguna chica. Suspiro tristemente al pensar que no le sorprendía que su hermano tuviera alguna novia y no se lo haya dicho, después de todo el siempre había sido popular con ellas.

La cosa en aquella aula era así, Hao mirando su celular ya que no le interesaba la clase del viejo y gordo profesor, Yoh mirando disimuladamente a su hermano y haciéndose líos mentales, Ren seguía estudiando al ingles y tampoco prestaba atención a clases, Lyserg … bueno…no hacia nada pero tampoco prestaba atención, Anna miraba hacia un cierto castaño pelilargo que no paraba de mirar el dichoso aparato así que se propuso a mandarle mensajes por el celular también con algún propósito en especial, Jeanne estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras se cuestionaba sobre "ciertos asuntos" privados hacia su persona Y por ultimo Horokeu y Chocolove se la pasaban mandándose mensajitos y riéndose por lo bajo, Estado total de los alumnos del 408 , de los 8 alumnos mencionantes ninguno le hacia caso al viejo gordo y pedorro que sin darse cuenta ya se había percatado de la situación y le salía una gran vena en la cien, ordendo a todos salir del aula y como castigo estar de pie varias horas sosteniendo un par de cubetas con agua cada uno.

-Pero…yo que hice…-Se preguntaba el joven Diethel para si mismo mientras miraba a las demás personas a su costado, en fila, todos suspiraron y miraron con resignación el piso…

-Ah por cierto Diethel, tenemos que hacer un Trabajo, me gustaría saber ¿cuando podríamos reunirnos?

-Ah…yo…no se, cuando quieras –Tartamudeo un poco el ingles

-Ayer te lo iba a preguntar pero te perdí el rastro tras marcharte del instituto- Agrego mordazmente el ojidorado y la reacción que se esperaba del ingles le hizo pensar que quizás podría estar en lo correcto.

-¿Me has estado siguiendo! –Pregunto exaltado el joven peliverde mientras amenazante mente se acercaba para mirarle a los ojos al chino lo cual acepto desafiantemente.

Todo mundo presente se sorprendió por el cambio tan brusco del ingles mirando atentos la escenita que se estaban montando en los pasillos.

-Ahh…hombres…-comento aburrida Jeanne mientras dejaba una de sus cubetas y se masajeaba el hombro –No armen escándalo aquí por que de seguro nos echaran el rollo a todos.- Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras Lyserg miraba molesto a Ren y este solo lo ignoraba, al cabo de unos minutos un sonido causo la atención de todos, Hao bajo su cubeta con agua y saco el celular del bolsillo.

-"jajajaja XD que buena suerte tienes Hao-Chan, al menos no tendrás que aguantar la clase del panzón este, yo estoy que me aburro, Matty" - Hao sonrió mientras veia el mensaje de texto.

-Eh, al menos ponlo en vibrador, a nadie le interesa saber que te mandan mensajes- Opino Anna

-¿Celosa? –Pregunto Maliciosamente el pelilargo mientras la miraba penetrantemente

-Mmmm ¿me pregunto si lo tendrá en vibrador? –Se pregunto Hao para si mismo y decidió que en ves de mandarle mensaje seria bueno llamarla, y así lo hizo, al cabo de unos segundo el salón de clases se lleno de una musiquita escandalosa y se escucho la exasperante voz de del gordo irritado, Matilda Salio del salón y agarro sus cubetas con agua.

"Bienvenida" –Sonrió el Mayor de los Asakuras

"Gracias por la humillación"

"Para servirte" –Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa.

-

-

-

**Notas de la Autora: **

Bueno este es el primer Fanfic de Manking que publico en esta cuenta (hai, ya tengo otras pero juro que esta la termino) no estoy muy segura de cuantos capítulos me tome pues como verán para hacerlo mas sencillo decidí poner dos por cada publicación, como ya habrán notado este es un Fic que contendrá parejas homosexuales, próximamente tal ves un lenguaje un tanto mas fuerte y si dios quiere por fin podré hacer un lemon. ¿parejas? pues verán, decidí que en este fic habrá Yaoi , Yuri y hasta incesto, no me gustan las parejas muy comunes así que espero que no decepcione a las amantes del HoroxRen , LysergxHao y el muy pero muy típico YohxAnna. Quizás hasta le meta una pareja hetero para complementar mi fic medio "extraño" , como siempre...Shaman King no me pertenece sino a Hiroyuki Takei asi como todos sus personajes, espero que este fic sea de su agrado, ojala manden reviews para dar algunas opiniones sobre esta, se acepta como siempre consejos, opiniones, tomatazos y amenazas de muerte.

Sin mas que decir me despido.

_Aoi-Natsuki _


	2. El secreto de ella I y II

Capitulo 3

**El secreto de ella - Parte I**

-Kuso

Se quejaba la joven Kouyama al llegar a su residencia, mientras pasaba sus manos por sus hombros adoloridos tras el castigo de esta mañana, Se quito la ropa mientras se cuestionaba sobre la actitud de su "prometido" y la de su hermano, pues tal ves yoh lo ignoraba, suponiendo a que Hao nunca se lo había mencionado pero el castaño y ella anteriormente había formado un tipo de relación…claro, he de esperarse que fuera mas la de solo amigos.

Lentamente se metió a la ducha mientras veía que sus brazos se habían tornado de un leve color rojizo, no le dio importancia y tan solo elevo el rostro para que las gotas de agua fría cayeran por su rostro, de pronto recordó que mañana tendría un examen de sociología…

-Maldición….-Se le escapo de sus labios al recordar que su compañera de ojos color rubíes no le había devuelto los apuntes, a decir verdad, esta semana jeanne había faltado algunas veces a clase y últimamente tenía un humor un tanto melancólico…Anna suspiro creyendo que quizás habría tenido un problema familiar.

-Seguro ya pasara.

Salio en toallas mientras gotas salpicaban el piso de su habitación, de pronto se paro en seco y recordó que también se había olvidado confirmar la reunión de estudios¿pero que le pasaba? era como si tuviera la cabeza en otra parte, se pego en la cara con la palma de su mano mientras pensaba que seria mejor ir a la casa de la joven para recoger sus apuntes y para confirmarle lo otro.

Se vistió rápidamente poniéndose una falda negra con una camisa sin mangas, ya por salir se dio cuenta que no podía estar mostrando esos brazos rojizos así que se hecho una pomada, la metió a su mochila y se puso una polera color plomo claro, metiendo todo se acerco hacia la puerta y al poner la mano en la perrilla se escucho algunos ruidos que provenían de abajo, un poco extrañada por el escándalo se dirigió rápidamente hacia la sala de estar.

-Maldita sea, eso se descontara de tu sueldo¿acaso tienes manos de mantequilla o que? –Grito una señora alta de cabellera larga y rubia, ojos azules y el rostro cansado. –Ah, eres tu…hija, ven aquí –Llamo la Sra Kyouyama con la mano.

-Se adelanto tu vuelo… ¿te fue bien? –Pregunto mientras se acercaba lentamente estudiando cada movimiento de la mujer.

-Si si si, estoy muy cansada, ando discutiendo con todos los incompetentes que tengo la desgracia de asesorar y cuando vengo me encuentro con más desastres, que inútiles son las personas mundanas…

La joven empleada se arrodillo mientras limpiaba el piso a lo que Anna pudo ver que se trataba de un vaso de wisky que seguramente habrá arrojado su madre…quien sabe por que, la rubia miro a su madre y al ver que esta no estaría mas que quejándose se acerco dispuesta a ayudar a la sirvienta que para ese entonces estaba toda nerviosa conteniendo algunas lagrimas.

-¿Qué haces? – Regaño la Señora de la casa mientras miraba furiosa a su hija, esta solo la miro fríamente y no dijo nada –A ella no le pago para que tú la ayudes

-No...No se pre…ocupe jovencita…yo lo recojo

-Lo siento…-Murmuro Anna mientras se levantaba –Voy a salir –Anuncio mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Ah… claro –La voz de la egocéntrica mujer llego cansadamente a los oídos de su hija quien se preguntaba ¿Por qué no preguntas a donde voy¿Por qué no preguntas a que hora llegare¿A quien voy a ver?, lamento la suerte que tenia la chica por tener una patrona tan egocéntrica. –Por cierto…tu padre viene en la noche, ya me lo confirmo.

La joven Kyouyama paro en seco mientras abría los ojos como plato en seguida tornándose algo melancólico – Entiendo… -Fue lo único que pronuncio antes de irse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Yo no me voy hasta que acordemos en algo –insistió el Chino mientras obcecadamente se ponía frente al peliverde exasperado que trataba de evadirlo. – ¿Que pasa, tienes prisa? –Pregunto mordaz al ver la expresión del ingles.

-Tengo…cosas que hacer –dijo evadiendo la penetrante mirada de su compañero –¿Podría ser…mañana? –Pregunto en un tono más amable.

-Mmm muy bien, entonces nos pasamos después de clases a mi casa, ahí puedo obtener información de la computadora de mi padre, será mas sencillo – Afirmo Ren mirando meticulosamente al peliverde que al parecer accedió resignado – Muy bien, entonces…hasta mañana –Termino dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta al chico ingles quien lo miraba de reojo.

Ya a una distancia prudente, el joven Tao tomo otro camino diferente, metiéndose entre callejones repletos de cajas, botes de basura y uno que otra bolsa de desperdicio¿nueva meta? Sabia perfectamente que Ingles le ocultaba algo y siendo hijo de una familia de investigadores su instinto lo conllevaba a averiguar lo que estaba pasando, era eso o simplemente era por que el peliverde le causaba cierta inquietud…opto por pensar lo primero.

Era casi seguir al escurridizo joven y mas aun evadirlo cada ves que se disponía a observar quien estaba detrás de el, cuidadosamente el joven Tao se dispuso a seguirlo desde una distancia prudente para que no alcanzara a verlo, pasando por calles muy concurrentes, callejones oscuros pudo observar el lugar donde lo había perdido aquella ves y como poder olvidar ese repugnante olor a Cigarrillo y licor que se impregnaban en el ambiente, obviamente esta ves sabría a lo que se arriesgaba así que cuidadosamente siguió al ingles sin que ninguno de los grupos que se formaban en las desordenadas calles se diera cuenta.

-Estoy debe ser como el infierno

Pensó el joven al imaginarse que clase de negocios se harían en ese lugar pero ¿Por qué estaría Diethel ahí, por fin pudo visualizar el joven ingles detenerse frente a una casa algo estropeada mientras unos hombres de contextura gruesa le daban la bienvenida al mismo tiempo que terminaban su ultimo juego de pocker y fumaban el tabaco en sus sucias bocas.

Ren miro atento la escena, de inmediato salio un hombre delgado con una fastidiosa sonrisa en el rostro haciendo que Lyserg se adentrara a aquella casa, curioso el Tao subió por unas escaleras de emergencia que se encontraban al costado mientras que en su cabeza solo estaba aquellos ojos sin vida de su compañero de clases.

-En que andas Liserg…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Creo…que aquí es –Miro unos departamentos mientras volvía a ver la dirección en el papel, era la primera ves que iba a la casa de Jeanne y la verdad se sorprendió que viviera en un sitio tan diferente a lo que ella acostumbraba, miraba sigilosamente hacia los costados, los trabajadores de una construcción la miraban mientras uno que otro le silbaba, Anna suspiro irritada y subió las escaleras de aquel enorme edificio, un poco tétrico para lo que ella se hubiera esperado, pasando por el pasadizo pudo escuchar a una pareja peleando, gritando como si no se escuchara nada afuera.

-Que escandalosos

Siguió caminando hasta por fin toparse con aquella puerta que había estado buscando. Toco el timbre mientras pacientemente esperaba a que se le atendiera, al cabo de unos segundos la perilla de la puerta se abrió dejando ver un rostro a que tampoco estaba acostumbrada a ver sin embargo era muy divertido.

-¿Te desperté? –Pregunto Anna en un tono un poco burlón a ver la cara de la joven de cabellos celestes totalmente desarreglados con ojos a medio abrir. –Bueno…yo…

Plaff! La puerta ce cerro tan rápidamente que Anna casi se va de espaldas, algo desconcertada puso la oreja en la puerta escuchando a alguien corriendo por todo el lugar mientras pateaba a lo que seria….¿cajas?, Otra ves se abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes –Saludo cortésmente Jeanne

-Vaya….que rápida – Adelanto a decir la rubia al ver que la otra se había lavado el rostro, peinado y por lo visto ordenado el departamento (miro de reojo) en tiempo record. – Lamento haberte despertado.

-No…so...Solo estaba...Tomando un descanso –Defendió la joven un tanto sonrojada dejándole el paso para que pudiera entrar. -Voy a preparar algo de te, toma asiento

El departamento era bastante pequeño sin embargo muy diferente a como se esperaba comparándolo con la fachada exterior, estaba muy bien ordenado (se preguntaba cual tanto estaba desordenado hace unos momentos) y bastante iluminado con ciertos toques femeninos, todo parecía en orden, la sala, la cocina, lo único que le llamo la atención fue la habitación.

-¿Vives sola? –Pregunto directamente

-Hai –Contesto trayendo una bandeja de te – Y dime… ¿para que has venido?

-Apuntes, examen, sociología

-Ah…lo siento –Se disculpo sonriendo apenada –Había tenido algunas cosas que hacer y se me a olvidado, disculpa por hacerte venir hasta aquí, puedes quitarte el abrigo, ahora trigo tus apuntes –dijo yéndose a la habitación

Anna se quito suavemente la prenda mirando antes sus brazos, al parecer el medicamento había sido muy efectivo casi no se notaba la hinchazón aunque todavía le dolía un poco.

-Que vergüenza…tal ves debería hacer un poco mas de ejercicio

Se dijo así misma al pensar en que su cuerpo era bastante frágil para que este adolorido solamente por ese pequeño castigo. Levanto la mirada al sentir las pisadas próximas de su acompañante venir.

-Aquí están, gracias por todo

-No hay de que deberías dejar de faltar tan seguido, así no los necesitarías –Aconsejo la rubia mientras tomaba un sorbo de te y la miraba a los ojos, al hacerlo noto que Jeanne dudaba un poco de algo, lo confirmo cuando termino mirando hacia otro lado.

-Bueno…yo…

-Dilo de una vez – Le soltó directamente mientras ponía en su lugar la taza.

-Lo que pasa es que no me e sentido bien y tengo que ir al hospital de ves en cuando– Contesto mal humorada la otra por la presión que lanzaba la joven rubia.

-¿Qué tienes? –Pregunto curiosa

-Eso no te incumbe –Respondió con cierto hastió en su voz.

-Tienes razón, eso no me incumbe. –Afirmo Anna mientras guardaba silencio y terminando con el taza de te que la habían ofrecido, se paro con la intención de irse y al notarlo Jeanne se dispuso a seguirla para abrirle la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto de nuevo al ves que la joven de ojos rubíes se apoyo de nuevo en la mesa mirando raramente hacia un punto, al notar la pregunta de Anna, Jeanne se levanto de nuevo con un poco mas de cuidado.

-Nada…-Respondió la aludida mientras seguía caminando hacia la puerta, Anna vio como la joven abría y cerraba los ojos como si tuviera algo fastidiándole dentro pero opto por no preguntar nada…después de todo…eso no le incumbía

"_Eso no te incumbe_" –Volvió a recordar las asidas palabras de la joven mientras fruncía el ceño algo malhumorada, era la primera ves en que ella le había respondido de esa manera y aunque sabia que ellas dos no se llevaban tan bien la verdad se esperaba otra clase de respuesta, o quizás… ¿esperaba tal ves una oportunidad para saber mas de ella?

Otra ves caminando por aquellos tétricos pasillos podía ver claramente como el fin del atardecer se venia aproximando, al bajar algunos escalones casi tropieza con algunos niños jugando, no le importo, acaricio la cabeza de aquel niño sonriéndole un poco y siguió bajando los escalones.

-Hey, tu no tienes que hacer eso…ese no es tu trabajo- Exclamo el mas pequeño haciendo pucheros, Anna volteo a verlos mientras ambos reían y se iban corriendo a otra parte de aquellos pasadizos, recordándole algo…

Se golpeo con la palma de la mano nuevamente mientras caminaba un poco mas de prisa retornando otra vez¿como era posible que se hubiera olvidado nuevamente del trabajo? Era para este viernes y ya estábamos a martes sin ningún progreso, de algo que estaba orgullosa Anna era de sus excelentes calificaciones y por nada del mundo iba a dejar que alguien le estropeara los trabajos. Trago aire antes de volver a tocar la puerta sin embargo no obtenía ninguna respuesta, toco de nuevo…

-¿Por qué diablos se tardara tanto?-Murmuro malhumorada la rubia pues no quería quedarse tan tarde en un lugar como ese, sin embargo…seguía sin respuesta, A anna entonces se le ocurrió agarrar la perilla de la puerta y girarla…se sorprendió que efectivamente, no estaba cerrada

Sintió entonces un pequeño presentimiento y entrando rápidamente encontró lo que estaba temiendo, La joven Hanami estaba tirada en el piso desmayada, Anna la levanto entonces como pudo y la coloco en su cama, sacando de su cartera su celular llamando a un doctor.

-Baka…-Murmuro la rubia mientras se sentaba en la una silla que se encontraba a su costado esperando a que llegara el doctor de su familia, pasaron 10 o 15 minutos y el nerviosismos de Anna al menos se calmo un poco al notar que la otra muchacha empezaba a respirar con suma normalidad, se sentó en la cama mirándole como respiraba mientras que cuidadosamente le colocaba uno que otro mechones salido en su lugar.

-Baka…-Murmuro de nuevo aunque con cierto aire de tranquilidad. Mirándola mejor Anna embozaba una pequeña sonrisa al percatarse por primera ves que cuando Jeanne estaba dormida tenia un rostro muy bonito, totalmente tranquila, sin decir sarcasmos que la sacaran de sus casillas.

-Anna….-Murmuró casi inaudiblemente en sueños

-¿Eh? –Anna se disponía para acercarse un poco mas para escuchar mejor lo que decía sin embargo un molesto timbre sonó 2 veces haciendo saltar a Kyouyama de la cama. Camino rápidamente hacia la puerta encontrándose con un señor de cabellera rubia y de extraña aprecia.

-Hola¿donde esta mi paciente? –Pregunto emocionado.

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Capitulo 4

**El secreto de ella - Parte II**

Anna algo impresionada por las fachas del medico ese, poso unos momentos la mirada de arriba abajo calificándolo, el sonriente señor esperaba pacientemente lo que seria la aprobación de la joven.

-Si quiere le muestro mis certificado – Comento tranquilamente ante la actitud dudosa de la joven, sin embargo esta solamente le clavo la ultima mirada y lo dejo pasar. – Je, que bien, pensaba que me correría –Bromeo el rubio pasando por la pequeña sala.

-No...Como cree...-susurro con sarcasmo la joven antes de darle paso a la habitación donde yacía chica de cabellos plomizos, durmiendo al parecer. –Se desmayo hace cerca de 30 mins. Al parecer su respiración ya se a regularizado pero me gustaría que le revisara, por favor

-Mmmm…ah por cierto, me Llamo Fausto, no hace falta el apellido, me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre –Agrego el sonriente, mientras revisaba su maletín y sacaba algunos instrumentos.

-Como quiera…Doctor…

-Parece que eres una jovencita algo desconfianza je –Musito sin dejar de mirar su maleta, la rubia solo frunció el ceño y no dijo nada mas. –Ah veamos, parece que nuestra paciente ya esta despertando – Dijo nuevamente al ver que la joven que yacía recostada empezaba a abrir los ojos torpemente mirando a sus alrededores.

-No se preocupe, soy doctor…solamente la revisare…

-No, no hace falta…-Respondió dudando sobre aquel individuo, lo miro su rostro unos momentos y luego los instrumentos que llevaba consigo, en verdad nunca había visto algo parecido, tenían formas raras y mas que instrumentos para examinar a Jeanne le dio la impresión que eran para tortura, un escalofrió la hizo saltar de su cama al ver lo emocionado que se veía el sujeto al contemplar el bisturí.

-No te preocupes….es el medico de mi Familia, supongo que es de confianza –Alego Anna calmadamente al ver la cara de la joven palidecer

-¿Supones…? –Se quejo la chica

-Jajaja no te preocupes, es normal que los jóvenes le tengan miedo al doctor pero descuida, esta ves solo voy a revisarte, al entrar a la habitación note un cierto olor a medicamento y sangre en el ambiente…-Menciono algo sombrío el Rubio de ojeras mientras agarraba una inyección-

Jeanne trago saliva y luego miro de nuevo a La rubia esperando a que dijera algo a su favor pero esta solo miro al costado evadiéndole la mirada, la otra miro con pánico la aguja que brillaba por el líquido que bajaba por la punta.

-Quiero que sepas…que no me voy a ir hasta que te vea el medico, no quiero una moribunda de compañera

La aludida suspiro resignada –Yo a veces sufro de algunos desmayos repentinos, mareos y bueno siento una presión en el pecho que fastidia mucho, últimamente a veces suelo votar un poco de sangre, fui al hospital pero solo me dieron algunas pastillas y dijeron a que si persistía me harían mas exámenes…

-Muy bien, a ver¿podrías quitarte la blusa? –Pregunto como si nada

Jeanne se empezaba a desabrochar los botones de la camisa cuando una blanca mano la detuvo.

-jajajaja era broma, solo necesito que lo dejes hasta los hombros –Comento divertido el medico volviendo a ver la cara de la inocente.

Plaff, Recibió un golpe de parte de la Rubia que pareciera que la vena que tenia en la frente en cualquier momento explotaría, el pálido doctor tosió unos instantes y dejo las bromas, se puso a examinar la respiración de la joven, sus latidos, los ojos y el pulso, luego procedió a sacar un poco de sangre, Jeanne al ver eso solo cerro los ojos con fuerza y se agarro de lo que tenia mas cercano.

-Listo, yo…analizare esto y luego te diré los resultados aunque…estoy temiendo a que puedas sufrir del corazón…tal ves arritmia cardiaca, dime,¿ alguno de tus familiares a sufrido esta enfermedad?

-Eh…bueno..mi madre…-Contesto un poco melancolica

-Muy bien, entonces analizare esto, bueno mis chiquillas, me voy –Comento alegremente el sujeto parándose de un golpe y llego hasta la puerta riéndose como demente.

-No me llames Chiquilla, tengo nombre es Anna Kyouyama –Le espeto fastidiada la joven

-No seas tan seria Anna-Chan , después de todo hasta te e visto desnuda cuando eras bebe, recuerda que soy el medico de tu familia jajaja, ah tan chiquita y con esas mejillitas rosadas y esa cara de ang…. –Una almohada a gran velocidad se choco en la cara del Rubio haciéndolo chocar contra la pared, cuando por fin la almohada callo al piso Jeanne pudo visualizar cierto chorrito de sangre salir de la nariz de aquel raro personaje –Mejor…Ya me voy¿no? –Pregunto cómicamente y se fue mas rápido al ver el puño amenazante de la rubia cubierto por pequeñas venas.

-Ese…señor…es bastante raro –comento una distraída Jeanne mientras todavía miraba la puerta por donde había salido aquel extraño ser hace unos segundos.

-Demasiado

-No sabia que te habia atendido antes

-Fue cuando tenia 5 años, no lo recuerdo bien –Comento la joven Kyouyama –Por cierto…ya me puedes soltar la falda

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Buenas noches señoríto¿quiere que le sirva la cena? –Pregunto el musculoso mayordomo al abrir la puerta

-No bason…no tengo hambre

-¿Pasa algo señoriíto, lo noto…deprimido –Pregunto preocupado pero Ren solo le hizo una seña con la mano dando a entender que no pasaba nada y lentamente se desplazo a su habitación.

Ren Tao pasó por aquella gran habitación llegando a su cama y tirandose sobre ella, hundiendo su rostro sobre las suaves almohadas, cerrando los puños recordando lo que había visto, cada imagen le resultaba mas repugnante que la anterior.

_**Flash Back**_

-En que andas Lyserg…-Se pregunto el chino mirando por la ventana, parecía un establecimiento normal aunque el sujeto que al parecer era el dueño le hacia tener una sensación de asco aunque no estaba aun muy seguro del por que. El peliverde se encontraba al costado, mirando al piso lo cual le causo curiosidad al observador.

A continuación el dueño, embozando una sonrisa algo maliciosa le dijo algo en la oreja a lo cual el ingles le respondió con un "Da igual", el joven se preguntaba si era lo correcto que estuviera en ese sitio, hubiera sido mas fácil decirle a su padre sobre aquel sospechoso lugar y de paso limpiar todo este inmundo barrio de delincuentes, drogadictos.

-¿Así que el es? –Se escucho la pregunta en todo aquel salón, Un señor rubio bastante alto y con gafas aparecían a trabes de una puerta mirando divertido al ingles lo cual le hizo recorrer un pequeño escalofrió por su frágil espalda.

-Si Señor…el es –Respondió de una forma melosa el otro sujeto mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente al Rubio de ojos azules que miraba analizando cada fracción del pequeño. –Se llama Lyserg Diethel –Agrego sonando sutil.

-Mmm muy bien Lyserg-kun¿vamos? – Propuso el ojiazul amarrándole la barbilla el ingles y mordiéndole el labio inferior.

El mas joven de los Taos le se habían puesto los ojos como plato mientras una cierta sensación de frustración y asco le revolvían el estomago y lo peor de todo fue que al parecer al peliverde no le incomodaba para nada , El pelimorado deducía a que clase de negocios se dedicaba aquel repugnante señor aunque en su cabeza se negaba a creer que fuera cierto, todavía dudando trepo hacia la siguiente ventana, donde pudo ver a un tipo besándose lujuriosamente con una chica un poco mayor que el en un cuarto algo pequeño.

_**Fin del Flash back**_

El Tao yacía en su cama murmurando cosas inaudibles mientras las imágenes pasaban por su cabeza en cámara lenta, cada escena mas repugnante que la anterior sin embargo…algo que lo hizo sobresaltar fue que justamente en ese momento le dio el presentimiento que no era la primera ves que veía ese rostro…no…lo había visto en algún lugar… ¿pero donde?

Los pensamientos del chico fueron sacudidos al sonar el celular que tenia en sus pantalones, se volteo pesadamente sobre su cama y miro la pequeña pantalla "Asakura Yoh"

-Hola Ren-Kun! –se escucho la ferviente voz del joven

-Ah hola…

-¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto el castaño algo preocupado

-No…….-Dudo Tao en contarle lo que había visto por un momento pero luego pensó, que el era su mejor amigo y si en alguien podía confiar seria en el. –Bueno…Si¿podría ir a tu casa?

-¿Ahora¿Que no es un poco tarde? –Pregunto nuevamente Yoh extrañándole el comportamiento de su amigo.

-No, esta bien…-Aseguro el otro

-Mmmm bien, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir –Propuso alegremente el risueño joven, al rato obtuvo un "mmm" como respuesta a la que interpreto como algo afirmativo, ambos jóvenes se despidieron y colgaron.

Yoh colgó el teléfono un poco angustiado pensando en lo que puedo haber pasado a Ren para sonar deprimido, aunque conociendo al Chico Tao no seria muy fácil sacarle toda la información, así siempre había sido el Chino, se guardaba sus problemas para si mismo y solo dejaba ver lo que quería que los demás vieran…sin embargo…¿el realmente quería que todo quedara para el?

Siguió caminando hacia su cuarto pensando en preparar una nueva cama para el próximo invitado, hasta que llego a la puerta de al costado, toco suavemente.

-¿Ah, pasa – Comunico una voz ronca adentro de la habitación

Yoh abrió lentamente la puerta mostrando primero su rostro para poder mirar adentro, la habitación de su hermano siempre había sido mas ordenada que la de el, aunque no pareciera mucho Hao era ese tipo de chicos, esos que ciertamente eran un tipo de personas en otros lugares pero su hogar eran totalmente diferentes, se preguntaba por que, pero algo que nunca cambiaba era esa frialdad con la que siempre lo había tratado.

-¿Que quieres? – Pregunto ásperamente mientras revisaba su computador

-Siempre andas haciendo algo – Le espeto el menor.

-¿Me estas reprochando? –Pregunto curioso el Mayor de los Asakura mirándolo de reojo

-No, es solo…. –Dudo en decir

-Dilo de una ves – Soltó sin rodeos el otro

-¿Acaso estas molesto conmigo¿Te e hecho algo?

Ahora si era la tensión de aquellos ojos negros penetrantes del Asakura, se aparto un poco del computador mientras apoyaba su mentón en la palma de su mano, analizando cada expresión que otro chico,

-¿Qué tanto me miras?

-¿No puedo? Eres mi…Hermano, puedo mirarte tanto como quiera –Respondió sin mucha importancia, aunque divertidamente pudo notar un cierto color rojizo en las mejillas de su hermano y mirar nerviosamente al costado.

-No me has respondido…- Insistió

-¿Tengo que hacerlo, por que? –Arqueo la ceja, esperando una respuesta interesante

-¡Por que eres mi hermano! –Alzo la voz el castaño un poco mas irritado

-Me irritas tú, tu personalidad….no la soporto

-¿Eh? –Ahora si el joven estaba mas confundido que antes puesto que no se esperaba una respuesta tan cruda por parte de su onii-san

-Eres un perdedor que hace los que los demás quieran, como eres débil las personas te pisotean, deciden tu futuro y al parecer a ti no te importa mucho.

-Lo dices por An…

-Lo digo por todo¿sabes por que tu eres el favorito para ser cabeza de la familia cuando tengas edad?

A decir verdad otras veces se lo había preguntado, sin embargo nuca nadie le había dado una respuesta concisa, para el solo tenia que saber que se tenia que casar con Anna Kyouyama y que al casarse automáticamente pasaría a ser cabeza de la Familia a su mayoría de edad, dudo por un momento seguir con esta conversación por que sabría a que su hermano le diría cosas que no quería saber, sin embargo….todo saldría bien…o eso era algo en lo que en verdad quería saber.

-No…-Respondió continuando la conversación

-Por que lo que busca la abuela no lo encontró en mi –sonrió maliciosamente mientras adoptaba una posición algo sombría – Ella….no quiere a alguien con mi carácter….ella te Eligio a ti por que eres mas fácil de manejar.

-Eso...no es verdad –Trato de defenderse

-Ah ¿no¿Por qué me dijiste que te comprometiste? –Sonrió burlonamente al tener al menor acorralado

-Tal ves tengas razón –suspiro- sin embargo que alguien me diga que debo hacer nunca a sido algo que realmente me guste, la abuela…solo quiere que me asegure el futuro.

-Eres un idota, a veces me pregunto ¡¿por que si somos hermanos somos tan diferentes?! –Le pregunto furioso el Mayor poniéndose de pie y acorralando a Yoh en la pared.

-Es por que la persona con quien se planeo que me casara fue Anna? – Hao lo quedo mirando inmóvil¿tenia razón o no la tenia? En cierta manera si le incomodaba, había algo en la rubia que le gustaba muchísimo, por esa razón siempre había tenido una especie de conexión, ambos se parecían y eso era algo que le gustaba.

-Tal ves…-Respondió sin pensar dejando a Yoh algo intrigado.

Los dos gemelos se quedaron mirando por un largo rato, mientras que el menor trataba de descifrar lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su hermano pues ciertamente al parecer lo último lo había perturbado en algo. Sonó el timbre de la puerta, ambos despertaron de su trance mientras que el de cabellera larga se separo un poco del menor (ciertamente estaban muy cerca)

-¿Visitas?

-Ah si, Es Ren, lo note un poco preocupado así que lo invite a quedarse esta noche

-Jajaja ¿que? Problemas con el ingles –Burlo Hao volviendo a su asiento

-¿Como puedes afirmar eso?

-Tal ves el no se de cuenta y tu menos por que eres un idiota (Yoh: ¬¬) pero creedme que ese chico se le esta volviendo una obsesión-

**Fin del Capitulo 4**

**-**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Quiero agradecer las personas que han leído mi fic, si e visto las estadísticas no me van a engañar, los odio han leído este capitulo como mas de 80 personas y no me dejan review XD jajaja Bueno ya e tocado mucho el tema de Anna y Jeanne sin embargo le daré algunos toques en el próximo capitulo, empezare a profundizar en los problemas de Hao e Yoh y en ek problema que tiene Lsyerg. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y me dejen algun comentario.,Nos vemos.


	3. Frustración y El plan Rosa

Quinto Capitulo

"**Frustración"**

"Ya voy , Ya voy" –corrió el mas joven de los Asakura por los pasadizos para poder alcanzar la puerta, un tanto nervioso aun por la cercanía que había tenido con su hermano, sinceramente nunca se hubiera imaginado que el pudiera sentir así, en efecto, el no tenia la mas mínima intención de adquirir poder cuando fuera mayor, solo le importaba la idea de poder tener una vida sin mucho ajetreo, eso si era una idea muy tentadora para el, pero quizás… el no conocía a la persona que estaba mas cercana a el o tal ves, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, nunca pudo ver mas aya de lo que Hao le mostraba.

"Te demoras mucho" –Reprimió el ojidorado con los brazos cruzados, esperando en la puerta. –"¿Que tanto hacías?" –Pregunto levantando una ceja.

"Ah…jajaja, Nada, estaba teniendo una platica con Hao, eso es todo" –Respondió sinceramente el castaño un poco apenado pero con su típica sonrisa inocente en el rostro.

"¿Interrumpí?" –Pregunto de nuevo el joven con cierto toque misterioso en su voz, Yoh solo trago un poco de saliva y desvió algo la mirada, la que Ren interpreto como algo afirmativo, suspiro y paso a dentro de aquella gran casa.

"¿Sabes?, me preocupaste un poco por teléfono, tu voz sonaba algo extraña"

"Directo al grano¿eh?" – Espeto el mas bajo, pero no dijo nada mas ante la mirada sincera de su amigo, Ren suavizo también sus gestos mientras se sentaba a un costado de la mesa de sitio que estaba en la recamara de su amigo, hubo un silencio por varios minutos, no por que el chino no quisiera decir lo que le preocupaba sino que no sabia como hacerlo.

"El estaba en ese tipo de lugares, yoh" –Termino diciendo Ren con voz ronca.

"¿Perdón?"

"Lyserg, lo seguí después de clases" –Respondió automáticamente.

"Oye….Ren…"

"Si lo se, no debería meterme en sus asuntos si es que el nos quiere ocultar algo, pero…" –Yoh noto como su compañero fruncía el ceño y apretaba un poco mas las manos.

"¿No me digas que se esta drogando?" –Pregunto Yoh esperando a que esa fuera lo que estaba a punto de decirle Ren, si ese era el caso pues había varias maneras de rehabilitación y se le podía ayudar sin ningún problema.

"No solo eso…" –Murmuro el chino mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando afiladamente al castaño quien solo asintió por ponerse un poco mas ansioso. –"¿Tu sabes a cerca de la prostitucion de menores en esta área? – Termino de preguntar.

"¿Eh?, Oye Ren, estas diciendo que…"

"Lo que piensas, Yoh, fue algo sumamente Repugnante cuando pude ver a ese idiota con ese tipo de lente" –Exclamo el ojidorado aparentemente tranquilo.

"Uhm…" –Yoh bajo la mirada, con varias preguntas en la cabeza solo se le ocurrió preguntar una- "¿por que?"

"Me gustaría saberlo también, me gustaría pensar que el tiene muy buenas razones para hacer eso, sin embargo yo no le veo ninguna para vender tu cuerpo a quien sabe quien" –Le expreso Tao.

"¿Te ha agradado, verdad?" –Yoh sabia que aquella pregunta no venia mucho con el tema pero tenia mucha curiosidad, aunque a el también le gustaba ayudar a las personas que estaban en problemas pero en verdad había notado al extraño el comportamiento del chino.

"Ni lo conozco suficiente" –Le respondió el otro, mirando hacia un costado, Fatal error para el. Yoh sonrió de oreja a oreja como dejándole a entender que no podía mentirle y era verdad, Ren Tao era tan transparente que cuando aprendiera a mentir ese seria el día en que los cerdos volaran.

"Esta bien, si es tan importante para ti, será lo mejor tratar de ayudarle" –Dijo Yoh enérgicamente.

"¡¿Quien dijo que era importante para mi?!" –Le reclamo Ren irritado pero notoriamente sonrojado.

"Que escandalosos" –Se dijo así mismo Hao en su habitación, mientras se ponía el libro que estaba leyendo en la cara.

-

-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Otou-San…" –El dijo – "Otou-San…" –Repitió…

De pronto una gran imagen apareció detrás de el, era tan alto que no podía verle bien el rostro, sin embargo el sabia quien era.

"¿Tienes trabajo¿Vas a salir?" –Pregunto muy emocionado viendo como su padre arreglaba rápidamente los papeles en su escritorio y sacaba un revolver del cajón principal de su escritorio, sin mirar al pequeño que estaba parado cerca de la puerta.

"Ah" –Fue lo único que dijo. –"Dile a mamá que no llegare hasta mañana" –Termino pasando rápidamente al costado de su hijo si no antes pasar la palma de su mano sobre su pequeña cabeza, dejándolo con una sonrisa.

_Papá no tiene tiempo para mi, pero no importa¿Sabes?, el es muy importante, el defiende a las personas para que no les hagan daño…me gustaría ser como el algún día –Sonríe- Sin embargo…._

"Ah, mi pequeño" –Lo llamo una señora que estaba sentada al costado de un gran ventanal, cuando el niño estuvo a su alcance no pudo evitar abrazarlo, el infante noto como su espalda humedecía sin saber por que, cuando levanto la miraba vio que su madre lloraba, mostrando una triste mirada. –"Debes sentirte muy solo"

_Sin embargo, para mamá eso no era suficiente, se sentía sola, no sabia muy bien como se llevaban papá y mamá, pero el conmigo era muy bueno, aunque no le gustara demostrarlo, al parecer para ella no era suficiente, por esa razón siempre invitaba a uno de sus amigos a la casa, se pasaban mucho tiempo conversando en su habitación._

"Hijo¿que haces aquí?" – Balbuceo la mujer, en cuanto su hijo cruzo la puerta que accidentalmente se había olvidado de cerrar. El pequeño solo miraba la escena perplejo.

_¿Por qué ese señor te estaba abrazando¿Por qué tu sonreías con el mientras que llorabas por papá¿Qué han estado haciendo todos eses empezó a venir con mas frecuencia¿Por qué estas sin ropas cuando el te esta viendo?_

El pequeño despertó de su trance cuando sintió unas alterada manos agitándolo, su madre lloraba descontrolada mientras murmuraba ¡¿No sabes nada¡¿Tú no entiendes, su hijo miraba aterrorizado la reacción de la mujer mientras por casualidad provoco que este cayera al suelo.

"Yo...Lo siento" –Se disculpo, de inmediato tratando de cogerle el hombro al pequeño quien la esquivo retrovendiendo lentamente en el piso.

"¡Que diablos!" –Exclamo furioso una voz ronca desde la puerta, el joven solo pudo ver el rostro de su madre palidecer de inmediato mientras unos ojos llenos de temor se posaban en su recién entrado esposo quien miraba con repudio a la mujer.

_¿Por qué¿Por qué le pegas de esa manera a mamá?-sollozos- , Papá, le haces daño, suéltala por favor. Pero por más que ella llorara, por más que ella gritaba y te imploraba tú no te tranquilizaste, el "amigo" de ella salio corriendo, dejándola a ella atrás y tú…no me escuchaste cuando te pedí que la dejaras, solo recibí un golpe en el rostro mientras veía como la lastimabas…_

_¡¿Cuando te convertiste en una de esas personas que hacia daño a otras¡¡se supone que tu tienes salvarlas, pero solo paraste hasta cuando aterrorizado vistes que mamá ya no se movía…_

_-_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"Ren, Ren¿Qué te pasa?" –Pregunto alarmado el castaño cuando escucho los gritos de el ojidorado, Ren de un solo golpe se levanto sudando frió mientras mantenía la mirada muerta en un cierto punto, se paso la mano por el rostro automáticamente mientras quedaba en silencio.

"Oye Yoh…" –Llamo Ren sin dejar de mirar hacia donde lo estaba haciendo. –"¿Verdad que lo vamos a ayudar?"

"Ren…Claro" –Lo reconforto con una pequeña sonrisa, colocando su mano en el hombro

"No dejaremos que le hagan daño…" –Murmuro.

**Fin del Capitulo 5**

-

-

-

Sexto Capitulo

"**Inicio del plan ROSA"**

"Ah vaya, se despertaron" –Soltó Hao en cuanto veía a su hermano y a chino entrar hacia la cocina.

"Buenos días" –Saludo Ren mientras fruncía un poco el ceño, El castaño de cabellera larga le devolvió el saludo con un bufido.

"No seas mal educado" –Intervenio yoh al notar cierta hostilidad en el ambiente.

"Lo lamento" –Se puso de pie-"buenos días, "señoriíto"" –Burlo Hao con naturalidad mientras se retiraba del cuarto.

Yoh miro divertido como Ren se irritaba y le insultaba haciendo cierta simbolización con los dedos, abrió el refrigerador mirando dentro, no había jugo de naranja, de inmediato recordó a Hao tomando algo cuando entraron.

"Se lo termino todo y sabiendo que eso es lo que tomo todas las mañanas, buf, es un desconsiderado" –Murmuro el chico soltando lagrimas de los ojos y cerrando la puerta de la nevera.

Mientras, en otra habitación….Hao depositaba abruptamente su vaso, haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

_¿Si no te gusta por que te lo tomaste?_

Oh genial, si algún secreto tenía el castaño mayor era un cierto problema mental o eso era lo que creía, por que…escuchar voces y ver gente muerta no era algo que debería considerarse¿sano, sin embargo el los podía ver y muy claramente.

"No te veo, no te escucho" –Se dijo así mismo mientras cerraba los ojos.

_¡Pero si me estas contestando, a demás ya me has visto aquí varias veces_

"No te veo, no te escucho, no te contesto" –Se repetía una y otra ves mientras se tapaba las orejas y caminaba hacia otro punto de la habitación, pero al abrirlo de nuevo lo primer que vio fue la sonriente y transparente cara de una joven. Hao retrocedió un poco.

_Ya déjate de eso, deberías estar feliz, eres la primera persona en 5 años que me puede ver_

"¿Y debería estar orgulloso de eso?" –Pregunto con Sarcasmo el joven.

_Claro, no todos pueden ver fantasmas_

"Supongo, al menos no eres una especie de alter ego hablándome, aunque eso seria menos extraño que esto" –Medito un poco.

_Jajaja, no entiendo de que me hablas¿acaso tiendes a hablar contigo mismo?, que extraño eres, Hao-Chan_

"Primero, no tengo ningún alter ego, segundo, no me digas Hao-Chan, no me gusta" –Comento, molesto el castaño mientras se acomodaba en su silla apoyando el rostro en la mano.

_Que cara mas chistosa cuando se molestas jaja_ –Venita en la sien de Hao- _Hablando de eso, por que te tomaste eso_ –Señalando el vaso- _Si es que no te gusta._

"Para que no tenga nada que tomar" –Respondió Sin importancia

_¿Que eso no esta mal?, si no te gustaba debiste dejarle que se lo tomara¿estas enfadado?_

Pregunto curiosa la chica, acercándose hasta tal punto que si estuviera viva Hao juraría que podía sentirle como respiraba, el castaño alzo la ceja, mirándola cansadamente.

"Lo hice para molestarlo un rato, es tan idiota que es fácil meterse con el, pero eso no es asunto tuyo¿verdad?"

_Pareces un poco perturbado¿será por eso?_

Se pregunto la fantasmagórica chica, flotando en el aire, tomando una posición de pensar.

"No es asunto tuyo" –Volvió a exclamar.

_¿Me pregunto que te habrá hecho¿O solo será por que los hermanos mayores son muy fastidiosos?_ – Murmuraba

"¿Que parte de "no es asunto tuyo" no habéis entendido?" –Volvió a espetarle un poco más irritado, por la intromisión.

_Ah, será por que ayer hicieron mucho ruido y no te dejaron dormir_ –Dijo alegremente, mientras Hao sin querer malinterpretaba aquello _– Es verdad, ayer me pase rondando por ahí y solo puede ver que "aquel" chico estaba todo sudado y agitado_.

"¿Que chico?" –Interrogaba el castaño un poco mas interesado por el tema, pero con un cierto temor.

_Si, ya me acorde, se veían muy bien juntos, parece que los dos se quieren mucho, tu hermano a sido muy "lindo" con el_ , _en especial cuando este parecia estar como...gimiendo de dolor_ –concluía la joven emocionada, con cierto rubor en las mejillas, aunque no se notara mucho, claro, no tenia piel. – _Hey, Hao-Chan¿que pasa? Te ves algo pálido. _

_-_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Llego aquel día, viernes, algunos jóvenes ingresaron al aula mas temprano de lo normal, otros maldecían el poco que tenían para dedicarse a los estudios mientras disponían de algunos minutos para terminar su trabajo, claro, ese no era el Caso de Ren Tao, el, sereno, muy sobrio dejo su maleta en su asiento y espero pacientemente a que su "compañero", con quien nunca tubo la oportunidad de reunirse.

"¡Anna!" –Llamo Jeanne, abriendo rápidamente la puerta del salón, mientras caminaba apresurada hacia donde estaba su rubia compañera, esta solamente la detuvo con la mano y alzo unos papeles. –"Lamento no haberte ayudado como se debía" –Se disculpo

"¿Con quien crees que estas hablando?"- suspiro – "Esto no es nada para mí"

Flash back

"¡¡¡Estupida, desgraciada, tenias que enfermarte justamente en un momento tan importante!!!" –Maldecía la joven de ojos negros mientras escribía lo más rápido posible, acordándose que seria el 20 de su calificación final.

"Te debería llevar el trabajo hasta el hospital para que aprendas a no ser tan idiota con tu salud, claro, vente a enfermar, que súper Anna puede acabar con todo esto en una noche" –Espeto con sarcasmo, mientras se rompía la punta de su lápiz

"¡mierda!" –Grito para si misma, mientras veía el reloj, 5am.

Fin del Flash Back

"Vaya, no por nada eres la primera en la clase" –Sonrió la joven avergonzada.

"Vale, no es nada¿pero estas siguiendo las indicaciones que te dio el Doctor-**Genshou?**" – Pregunto Anna.

"No le digas así, aunque debo admitir que la primera ves que lo vi pensé eso, pero si es muy confiable¿sabes? Me contó muchas anécdotas tuyas de cuando eras pequeña –Rió con ganas la joven de cabellos plateados, mientras la otra de un salto se paro de su haciendo, demandando una explicación.

Cuando Lyserg puso un pie dentro de aquel cuarto, miro como todos sus demás compañeros estaban haciendo algo, mientras otros apresuraban por escribir algo, otros solamente discutían acerca de aquel de cierto deber.

"Ah…" –Salio de su boca, recordando el compromiso que había hecho con Ren Tao hace un par de días atrás, trago saliva y dirigió su mirada hacia el asiento del chino, efectivamente, estaba ahí, cruzado de brazos, con los ojos cerrados, Lyserg Sabia que tenia que ir a explicarle, pero…¿que podía decirle?, seguro le demandaría alguna explicación – "Disculpa, Tao-Kun, Yo lamento no haber…podido reunirme contigo"

Ren abrió lento los ojos – "No hay problema, de todas maneras no fue tan difícil" – Respondió comprensivamente. –"Abras tenido algo mas urgente que hacer"

"Eh…bueno, si" –Excuso el ingles un tanto sorprendido por la comprensión mientras evadía la fuerte mirada del chico que estaba sentado frente a el.

Las clases comenzaron con naturalidad, mientras el viejo gordo de Idiomas entraba en acción leyendo un texto en otro idioma, exponiendo sus grandes habilidades de traducción, cosa que no era apreciado por sus demás estudiantes, la verdad, la mayoría del salón se preocupaba mas por terminar los pequeños detalles de su trabajo antes que prestar la mas mínima intención.

"Ah..." –Se quejo Lyserg sintiendo cierta cosa le pegaba en la mejilla, miro el objeto que había caído en su pupitre, era un pequeño papel muy bien doblado, el joven mirado hacia ambos lados cerciorándose a que nadie lo viera para abrir aquel extraño papelillo.

"Me debes una por haber hecho que hiciera todo el trabajo¿Qué te parece si me invitas a tomar algo después de clases? – Ren"

Lyserg, parpadeo asombrado por el mensaje que le habían lanzado¿Qué lo invite a tomar algo?, dudo un poco, bueno, si, se lo debía, suspiro, suponía que no tenia nada de malo a demás, hoy día no tenia "asuntos" por atender, sonrió ilusionado, seria la primera ves que saldría con alguien.

-

**Fin del Capitulo 6**

**Notas de la Autora**: Quiero agradecer a las personas que han venido leyendo este fic, espero que estos dos capítulos también les halla gustado. En cuanto al vocabulario donde Anna dice "Doctor-**Genshuo**" se refiere a Fausto como un **Fenómeno**. Esta ves no metí mucho a la relación con otros personajes, como verán, Ren también tiene sus traumas y quizás por esa misma razón se empezó a interesar cada ves mas en el ingles, el próximo capitulo será un poco mas cómico. Teniendo como pareja principal el RenxLyserg. ¿Ren podra descifrar lo que siente por el ingles¿Lyserg llegara a confiar en el¿Hao se recuperara del mal entendido¿Será Hao un pervertido?, léalo en el próximo capitulo.


	4. Club Gay & Situaciones Complejas

Capitulo VII

**Club Gay**

-

¿Me vas a decir que hacemos aquí? – Interrogo ansiosa la peliazul

Estamos siguiendo a alguien

Lo se, desde hace unos 20 minutos vimos como Yoh y los demás entraron a…. "Ese" lugar

La rubia que seguía apoyada en la pared de un pequeño rincón a los lejos del singular establecimiento volteo un poco su mirada viendo la desaprobación de la chica, tampoco le gusta andar en este tipo de lugares, no era muy propio de ella, sin embargo quería saber exactamente que hacia Hao ahí adentro, si bien sabia perfectamente la razón por la cual su apreciado prometido y el chino estaban ahí dentro hasta ahora no entendía el por que era necesaria la presencia del otro. Jeanne no respondió ante el movimiento nervioso del dedo de la más alta que parecía como si estuviera esperando algo. Suspiró.

No salen, deberíamos entrar – Menciono impaciente la ojinegra

¿Estas loca, no podemos entrar ahí ese lugar es….

¿Una discoteca gay? Lo se, ¿acaso eres homo fóbica? – Pregunto algo burlona

No es solo que nunca había estado en esa clase de lugares

Creo que ni siquiera has ido a una disco en tu vida, deberías salir mas y no preocuparte por algo así, de todas maneras has pasado por cosas peores ¿no?

No creo que tú tampoco hayas puesto un pie en alguna disco en toda tu vida, la señorita intelectual, refinada y pulcra nunca perdería su tiempo en cosas como estas.

Anna la miro frunciendo el seño, no quería aceptarlo pero tenia razón, sin embargo la curiosidad era demasiado embriagante para seguir esperando en ese lugar como un par de acosadoras sin oficio alguno. La peliazul al parecer noto un poco la situación y sin previo aviso se fue caminado a la entrada del lugar donde de reojo miraba a todas las parejas abrazadas cerca de ahí, por un momento se imagino que cosas podrían estar haciendo ahí adentro los chicos, Ren abrazando por la cintura a Yoh, Hao coqueteando con algún chico y aunque la escena mental le resulto algo graciosa decidió concentrarse en lo que en verdad importaba ahora.

Disculpa, ¿que desea en este lugar?

Jeanne paro en seco para ver aquella montaña de músculos situada en la puerta del local, algo intimidante puesto que si calculaba bien aquella montaña podría ser el doble de alta que ella y 10 veces mas fuerte, algo incomoda por la situación rápidamente su cerebro empezó a procesar alguna buena mentira.

Queremos entrar, ¿acaso no ves que ella viene conmigo? – Argumento con Autoridad Anna

Nunca las había visto por aquí, ¿sabes que tipo de lugar es este?

¿Qué, acaso no parezco suficientemente lesbiana para usted, Señora – Pregunto

¿¡Señora¡?

¿Esa cosa era mujer, esperen un momento cuando ambas se habían conocido, Anna nunca le había mencionado nada del asunto y a decir verdad las cosas habían pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera le pudo haber preguntado nada sobre lo que había pasado esta mañana. La extraña mujer Fisiculturista que mas parecía un travestí mal operado que al parecer no se le había creído mucho lo que la rubia le había dicho aunque esta ya se estaba impacientando bastante.

Ah vaya, ya están aquí – resonó una alegre voz detrás de ellas

¿¡Tu que haces en este lugar!? – Preguntaron las dos aludidas al unísono

Yo paro por aquí muchas veces así que ya soy algo conocida ¿no es así Katsura-San?

Mattilda, ¿las conoces? – Interrogo la Gran Mujer

Claro son la mejor parejita de mi clase, hoy día las invite aquí – Respondió con elocuencia la pelinaranja

¡Que pasa ahí, no tenemos toda la noche! – Gimotearon las parejas que aguardaban en la fila

Es verdad – Dijo emocionada abrazándola a las dos del cuello cariñosamente – Es mas, recién la semana pasada se han puesto de pareja.

No parecen tan unidas – Dudo Katsura

Ah eso es que apenas han comenzado y aunque no parezca la rubia esta es muy bochornosa, no le gusta demostrar mucho cariño pero una pequeña muestra de afecto en publico no hace mal ¿no? Y será suficiente para que Katsura-San no pregunte más y nos deje pasar.

¿¡Eh!? Que mu….

Las chicas y los chicos que estaban atrás de ellas aplaudieron al ver la pequeña muestra de amor entre la supuesta pareja mientras Matti solo sonreía picadamente más divertida de lo normal (Explicación: Matti había agarrado las cabezas de sus amigas juntándolas y haciendo que sus labios se unieran).

Dentro del establecimiento, Situación emocional después de eso, Anna pálida y agarrando amenazadoramente a Matti del cuello de su chaqueta mientras que Jeanne aun estaba detrás de ella totalmente absorta de la realidad.

¡Te voy a Matar! – Amenazaba la Rubia más que indignada

Pero la cuestión es que entraron ¿no? Jajaja -

Soy impura…. – Murmuraba Jeanne sobriamente.

_**6 Horas Antes…**_

El rubio con una siniestra mirada hizo que el ingles temblara con tan solo imaginar que clase de pensamientos tendría en su retorcida cabeza, mientras tanto, Tao, no se inmutaba con tal presencia sin embargo, debía pensar algo pues lo ultimo que quería era causarle mas problemas a su acompañante, seguramente si hacia una mala movida Lyserg no se acercaría mas a el.

Disculpe, Usted es…. – Pregunto Ren tratando de aparentar que no conocía al sujeto

¿Quién eres tú? – Demando Saber Marco

Yo pregunte primero, por que me esta mirando de esa manera, ¿acaso le debo dinero?

Ok, mala reacción, el aludido frunció mas el ceño mientras su mandíbula ejercía tal presión que se le podía notar a pesar de que estuviera con la boca cerrada. Lyserg tubo la impresión de que en cualquier momento Marco se le iba a tirar enzima al otro muchacho para golpearlo, sin embargo diviso a ver a un sujeto al parecer de la misma edad que le agarro del hombro y le susurro algo en el oído, el rubio reparo compostura y observo de reojo que había acaparado atención en la clientela así que rápidamente envió una penetrante mirada al peliverde para luego marchase del lugar.

¿Lo conoces? – Interrogo sutilmente al frágil joven delante de el

Ehm….si….algo – Tartamudeo algo Turbado.

Si estas en problemas puedes acudir a mí – Propuso Ren consternado.

Ambos jóvenes evitaban miradas por un momento, por una parte era reconfortante saber que había alguien dispuesto a ayudarlo aunque no estaba seguro si cambiaria de opinión al saber en que cosas estaba implicado después de todo, aunque Ren Tao hace poco se le era un chico desconocido y la primera impresión que tenia de el, cambio rápidamente tan solo con hablar con el hace unos pocos días aun no le conocía lo suficiente para poder confiar en el o quizás, lo que no quería era arruinar la oportunidad de poder estar con el chico.

Voy al baño…. – Interrumpió el chino de repente el sepulcral silencio y Al estar a una distancia prudente recibió una llamada de Yoh. – Yoh, necesito que me hagas un favor

¿Que pasa? Estoy siguiendo a ese sujeto – Respondió agitado por el seguimiento

¿Ah, no hagas cosas imprudentes! – Reprehendió el otro

¿Pero eso no era lo que me ibas a pedir?

…… como sea, no dejes que te vea – Contesto algo apenado

No te preocupes, estoy con el – Se escucho la voz femenina de la Rubia a través del móvil

¿AH? ¿Que haces tu ahí?

Eso ya no importa, de igual manera….no me molesta saber a cerca de tus preferencias, descuida

Cállate….eso…no…

Bueno después te llamamos jijiji – Corto el moreno rápidamente. - No tenias que decirle eso, realmente eres cruel – Comento divertido el moreno mientras caminaban a una distancia de su objetivo.

Habrían pasado unas 2 horas desde que habían empezado el espionaje yendo de un lugar a otro, pareciera que aquel hombre conocía demasiados contactos de mal gusto. Personas sospechosas y sombrías hablaban con el con tal naturalidad que a Yoh y a Anna no se les hubiera hecho sospechoso saber que aquel tipo estuviera envuelto en alguna situación ilícita como contrabando, drogas u quizás otras cosas.

Ya empezaba a atardecer y después de una rápida parada el hombre de nuevo emprendió la marcha esta ves sin ningún acompañante lo cual le pareció raro. A Través de las calles y el tumulto de colegiales que apenas salían de sus clase los ocultaba, Marco no pudo darse cuenta que lo estaban observando a pesar de que a menudo miraba de reojo, tal ves sintiendo alguna especie de sensación. Entrando por una calle poco transitada la rubia moto que entraba a cierto establecimiento.

Eso parece…. – Comenzó a decir el Azakura - ¿Una Disco? ¿Por qué entraría en un lugar como ese? – Se interrogo así mismo

Píenselo un poco, un lugar así puede ser muy bueno si uno quiere traficar algo y como el ambiente es oscuro a nadie le importa ver la cara del otro. – Respondió diestramente la fría joven

Me siento como detective jajaja

Ah…. – Anna suspiro ante la ingenuidad del chico – ¿Y, ahora que hacemos?

Mmmm – Pensó el chico cruzándose de brazos – Conociendo a Ren querrá venir mas tarde para investigar el sitio, pero no es necesario que vengas, no quiero que te pase algo.

Igual no iba a venir, tengo cosas que hacer y hacer de chivo expiatorio contra un tipo que se esta metiendo con el novio de tu mejor amigo realmente no esta en mis planes.

Jeje, entiendo

Bueno, ahora me voy – se despidió Anna mientras se iba por el lado opuesto que su prometido, no lo admitía pero estaba algo preocupada por lo que podrían llegar a meterse mas adelante, asuntos como esos debería dejarse en manos de personas que pudieran solucionarlo. La fémina tirito un momento por el frió, ya se estaba haciendo de noche y seguramente su madre estaría en casa aunque eso no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, después de todo no podría recriminarle nada por llegar tarde, ¿cuando lo había hecho?

Perdiendo la mirada en el asfalto y sin importarle que el viento desordenara su cabello, la joven llego a la puerta de su casa mirándola unos momentos, era grande, vivía cómodamente, era inteligente, tenia todas las oportunidades para un gran futuro, entonces ¿por que le parecía que todo eso no era trascendental en su vida? Apretó un poco los puños sin darse cuenta cuando recordó que posiblemente aquella mujer estaría algunos días en la casa un cierto estrujamiento pareció sentir en su estomago, sintiendo algo de envidia por aquellos chicos que tenían una vida normal junto con padres normales pero amorosos con sus hijos.

Anna despertó de su trance al escuchar uno que otro ruido, levantando la mirada se dio cuenta que había alguien sentado en el pedestal de la entrada. Esta camino tranquilamente hacia delante mirando curiosamente, ambas se miraron unos momentos como queriéndose decir varias cosas pero las palabras no salían.

Entra – Ordeno sin decir nada mas, siendo seguida por la peliazul quien parecía un poco incomoda por la situación aunque le causo peculiaridad ver como Kyouyama se empecinaba a entrar con tanto sigilo a su propio hogar como si no quisiera que nadie se diera cuenta que había llegado, al cruzar el corredor escucho algunos quejidos de lo que parecía ser una señora mayor, supuso que era algún familiar que al parecer se le había pasado un poco de copas así que no se preocupo en preguntarle nada.

Llegando a la enorme habitación, Jeanne quedo absorta mirando los alrededores entretanto su acompañante le indicaba que se sentara mientras ella fuera a buscar algo. Al cabo de unos momentos llego Kyouyama con lo que parecía una pequeña caja blanca, Jeanne miro cabizbaja el suelo mientras esta solo sacaba una crema para los golpes, untándola en su mejilla.

No me vas a decir que te caíste por las escaleras y te pegaste con la puerta, ¿verdad?

La peliazul guardo silencio un momento.

Yo no vivo sola en ese departamento, a veces viene mi tío pero….

La mirada penetrante de la rubia no se hizo esperar, cerro de golpe la pequeña caja y se volvió para ponerla en su lugar, no había necesidad de escuchar lo que tenia la otra que decirle pues ella misma podía adivinar que clase de personas podían ser para poder golpearla de esa manera. Entonces entendió la razón por la cual ella había llegado a parar a su casa, no quería regresar y bueno, no era que Anna fuera a votarla, mas bien por una parte le agradaría tener algo de compañía aunque fuera de ella, solamente esperaba que no se desmayara por ahí como lo hacia normalmente cuando estaba algo alterada o débil.

Pero un momento, también había un problema, si bien a ella no le incomodaba el asunto no estaba segura de cómo lo tomaría su madre. Ella regularmente era muy despectiva con aquellas personas de bajos recursos y tampoco le agradaban los extraños. Al menos se iría en un par de días, supuso. Pero sus pensamiento fueron sacudidos por una repentino llamado a la puerta, las dos chicas guardaron silencio unos instantes.

¡Oye abre la puerta! – Se escucho la voz de una mujer, la cual parecía algo molesta por algo.

Anna pensó rápido, por suerte cerro la puerta con seguro antes de entrar, no obstante debía actuar rápido para no poder causar algún problema, agarro del hombro a Hanami y le dijo que se pusiera debajo de su cama, Jeanne confusa le preguntaba con gestos la razón de esto aunque Anna solo le hacia una seña de que se callara. La puerta resonó de nuevo.

¿Qué tanto haces? – Empezó a curiosear la señora de la casa, quien para ese entones su cara estaba mas roja que un tomate y sus ojos adormilados y torpes solo pasaban a ver de arriba abajo la figura de su hija.

¿Que no puedo estar a solas en mi habitación? – asevero la aludida

Si si, pero de todas maneras no tienes que tardarte tanto en abrir, acaso me ocultas algo – Pregunto la mujer mientras entraba de improvisto a la arreglada habitación mirando de un lado a otro, tomando un sorbo largo de la copa de vino que tenia en la mano. – ¿Me ocultas algo?

¿Acaso ves algo? – Manifestó apáticamente

A ya veo – La señora, algo mareada se recosto en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa chacotera en el rostro.

¿Ah?

No te tienes que avergonzar hija, todo el mundo pasa por eso

¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto ahora si desconcertada la joven

No hay problema, a tu edad es normal, respetare el "Anna´s Happy Time"

Anna escucho un ligero golpe debajo de su cama y al cabo de unos segundos entendió recién a lo que se refería la mayor.

¿Y a que has venido? – Cuestiono retadoramente y algo abochornada por lo que estaba diciendo la otra.

Nah, solo decirte que me regreso esta noche a Inglaterra, al parecer no pueden hacer nada bien si no estoy ahí – Dijo una ves mas terminándose toda la bebida que tenia.

Entiendo, bueno, si me disculpas – Dijo la aludida poniendo una mano en la puerta dando señal a que se fuera.

Ah si, disfruta tu Happy Time jajajaja – Burlo su madre antes de salir, siendo empujada por la rubia y cerrando abruptamente la puerta cerrándola de nuevo con cerrojo.

Jeanne al cabo de un rato salio, esta solo se abstenía a taparse la boca para no soltar una carcajada delante de la persona que la había ayudado y aunque Anna le esquivaba la mirada algo avergonzada sabía muy bien que a ella le había causado mucha gracia todo lo ocurrido.

"Anna´s Happy Time" , ¿eh?

Cállate, esta ebria no sabe lo que dice.

Jajajajajaja

La Fémina iba a abrir la boca para protestar por la insolencia de la otra cuando de repente su celular empezó a sonar, Jeanne trato de calmar su risa dándole respiro a Anna para poder contestar quien aun estaba algo molesta y un leve rubor aparecía en sus blancas mejillas.. Era un mensaje de texto aunque no contenía el número remitente.

"Al parecer tus amigos van a ir a ese sitio, Hao tbm ira aunq no c q tiene q ver el en todo esto, ¿kieres ir?"

Anna quedo mirando aquel dichoso mensaje unos minutos y luego entendió que pasaba aunque no entendía muy bien el por que el chico de cabellos castaños también iba a ir a ese lugar. Por unos instantes se le cruzo por la cabeza que de alguna manera quería ayudar a Ren con el asunto ese, pero después esa hipótesis fue descartada, después de todo estábamos hablando de Hao Asakura, el chico a menos que tuviera una muy buena razón no se metería en un problema como este y menos por una persona que ni conoce. La incertidumbre se apodero de ella una ves mas, respiro hondo y se puso su abrigo.

¿A donde vas? – Interrogo extrañada Hanami

Tengo Asuntos…..ponte algo que tu vienes conmigo

¿A Donde? – Pregunto la aludida de nuevo.

6 Horas después

Cuando dijiste eso no pensaba que me llevarías a un lugar como este, donde la inmoralidad esta en cada rincón de este establecimiento – Protesto Jeanne

Ah ya, no exageres – Trato de calmarla Matti

Ni quiero saber que estarán haciendo en aquellos baños – Comento algo desconfiada al ver una pareja de chicos entrando ahí.

Seguro que no salen en un buen rato jajajaja – Bromeo la otra

¿Están practicando actos inmorales en unos servicios públicos? – Pregunto más que incomoda

Ya cállense – Ordeno la rubia mientras veía a los alrededores buscando alguna pista sobre el paradero del grupo de chicos. Paso su mirada por algunas mesas que estaban en el segundo piso, observaba detenidamente y pudo reconocer a aquel tipo de la mañana, llevaba un traje formal y como olvidar aquella mirada lasciva en su rostro. Volteo la mirada y encontró a Yoh con Ren y Hao en una mesa cercana solo que a diferencia del mayor de los Asakuras, los dos otros estaban ocultando su mirada detrás de la Carta de pedidos.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Capitulo VIII

**Situaciones Complejas**

-

Anna dio una señal a las otras dos chicas para que la siguieran, pudiendo ver donde se situaban los chicos, por su parte, Yoh no estaba tan preocupado pues sabia que aquel tipo no lo habría llegado a ver cuando lo estaba siguiendo antes así que tan solo se limitaba a mirar la carta detenidamente mientras observaba la cantidad de exóticas bebidas disponibles, ninguna ves antes había estado en una disco ya que su familia era muy tradicional y jamás hubiera visto de buena manera que el heredero de los Asakuras fuera a sitios como esos, así que por ahora……. Al menos aprovecharía el momento.

Ren en cambio andaba algo perturbado, aunque estaba seguro que en un ambiente tan oscuro y con la gorra y gafas que tenia puestos era casi imposible que el Rubio se diera cuenta de su presencia, tuvo precaución sentándose dando la espalda y no dejándole oportunidad de mirarlo. En cambio el mayor de los Asakuras al parecer no estaba realmente emocionado, Yoh pudo notar el aura de aburrimiento que tenia su hermano, apoyando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano y mirando hacia la pista de baile como si hubiera encontrado algo casi curioso pero sin querer hacerlo saber.

¿Disculpe puedo tomar su pedido?

Sonó una femenina voz detrás de la oreja de Yoh, este al sentir la el aliento tan cerca de su oreja no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto de su asiento, causando atención de todos aquellos presentes en la mesa. Cuando volteo solo pudo divisar una juvenil sonrisa, unos grandes y brillantes ojos juguetones, detrás de ellas venían las otras dos jóvenes un tanto mas serias mirando con cierto desconcierto a los chicos.

¿Y que hace una bella dama de alta sociedad en un lugar como este? – Pregunto Hao en tono coqueto mientras le daba asiento a la Rubia.

No tenia nada más que hacer, a demás es normal que me preocupe por el hombre con el que me casare ¿no?, no quiero que pase algo y ser viuda antes de tiempo. – Respondió con frescura la joven de ojos negros, el moreno ante la respuesta solo sonrió un tanto divertido por el tradicional juego de Anna de "Quien puede mas"

Ah que va, solo hemos venido para darles apoyo moral, ¿es tan malo eso?

Seguramente solo querías divertirte un rato entrometiéndote en asuntos ajenos – Argumento Ren confiado de su respuesta, Matti solo lo miro un momento y luego sonrió para si misma mientras se ponía la mano en la nuca y sacaba la lengua como niña pequeña quien había sido descubierta tras una travesura.

¿Y tú que haces aquí? – Pregunto el castaño menor a la única chica que no había mencionado palabra hasta ahora.

Ella me obligo – Se limito a acusar Jeanne

Hao ,si supieras que hizo tu ex en la puerta del local….. – Comento picadamente la pelinaranja.

¡CALLATE! – Levantaron la voz las aludidas al mismo tiempo.

Ah ¿secretos entre mujeres? – Pregunto curioso el pelilargo,

Algo así, y bueno, ¿han sabido algo de esos tipos? – Cambio de tema Kyouyama mirando de reojo como el grupo de adultos mas delante de ellos seguía conversando animadamente, frente a Marco se encontraba un sujeto corpulento con una sonrisa retorcida en los labios, mirada sombría quien agarraba su vaso se wisky para tomársela de un solo trago. Al parecer no estaban hablando de nada serio, al menos eso le pareció a Ren quien aunque estaba de espaldas a ellos estaba muy pendiente de cada movimiento de los sujetos.

¿Y Lyserg? – Pregunto de repente Hao algo interesado por el tema.

El esta bien, solo un poco preocupado, seguro que teme que Marco pueda hacerle algo por haberlo visto conmigo – Trato de sonar lo mas lógico.

¿No estaría más preocupado por lo que puedan hacerle al "señorito"? – Se mofo el castaño sonriendo amenamente mientras notablemente el chino bajaba un tanto la cara molesto por la frescura con que Hao decía las cosas, aunque a decir verdad, no le disgustaba la idea de que el Ingles pudiera preocuparse por el.

Aunque pensándolo bien………… ¿verdad que te gusta Lyserg? – Trato de averiguar el sonriente hermano menor de Hao, a la pregunta el Tao volteo incrédulo pues no se esperaba tal pregunta de su amigo, este exaltado trato de negarlo aunque al parecer por la sonrisa satisfactoria del moreno le hizo saber que no tenia caso tratar de ocultarle algo.

Bueno, supongo que por la forma de reaccionar seria un si, ¿verdad? – expuso Jeanne algo entretenida por la conversación.

¡¡Les digo que no!! – Grito el pelimorado poniéndose rojo como tomate y lanzándole una mirada furtiva a todos los presentes.

_**En la otra mesa….**_

Se tarda mucho…. – Se quejaba impaciente el rubio de anteojos mientras irritado golpeaba la mesa con el puño. El otro sujeto solo se limito a mirarlo mientras otra ves se tomaba otro vaso de licor, rascándose perezosamente la barbilla trataba de no prestarle atención a Marco pues sabia que cuando se molestaba era mejor no decir nada mas.

Ah, aquí están – Saludaba un tercero que había llegado recientemente, haciendo un ademán con la mano derecha. – Lo siento, hay tanta gente por aquí que estuve dando vueltas por largo tiempo – Se excuso al ver la mirada desaprobatorio del ojiazul.

Ja típico de ti, Debant-San

No lo digas de esa manera Vestar , harás pensar a Marco que no son nada profesional

No me hará pensar, por que ya pienso que no te tomas nada en serio – Comento cansadamente el aludido.

Por cierto – comenzó animado Debant – ¿es cierto que has conseguido nuevos clientes?

No me habías comentado nada, Marco – Protesto el más grande aunque el rubio solo levanto los hombros como no se tratara de algo tan impresionante, pero sonrió placidamente.

Y se trata de una familia importante – Saco a la luz – Deberías ver como te miran, parecieran un montón de perros hambrientos a esperas de un poco mas de comida, ya esta todo listo, la primera entrega de opio será en dos días y la suma Serra tan grande que tardaremos mucho tiempo en poder gastarlo. – Comento vanidosamente.

¿Pero que pasa con la policía?

Te preocupas demasiado, Vestar, La policía es tan corrupta como nosotros y tan lastimera como esos imbeciles que necesitan de la droga como aire para respirar, solo hace falta unos contactos, saber con quien hablar y todo arreglado, a demás……recuerda que uno de los nuestros tiene buena posición adentro.

Ah te refieres a aquel sujeto, no lo había visto desde hace un buen tiempo, hasta ya me había olvidado de el – Comento olvidadizo Debant mientras miraba el techo y sacaba un cigarro. – Creo que su esposa murió en un accidente hace algunos años ¿no?

Eso es lo que hizo parecer, la verdad es que el mismo la mato – aclaro Vestar

¿En serio?

Ah, al parecer lo estaba engañando con otro tipo – término de explicar el de lentes.

Jajajaja , oh Kami, pobre diablo – se mofo el otro – Aunque no lo culpo, seguro yo también lo hubiera hecho, pero bueno, siempre se puedes conseguir a otras.

¿Y que paso después? ….Mmm tenía…si lo recuerdo bien, un hijo, ¿verdad? –Recordó Vestar algo intrigado por el tema.

Ah…Curiosamente lo vi el otro día con Lyserg – Recordó algo malhumorado el rubio mientras miraba un punto fijo en la pared.

Oh, no sabia que los dos se conocían, ¿será que el pequeño te estará robando a ese bastardo? – Dijo Debant con soslayo obteniendo solo una petrificante mirada del otro sujeto claramente molesto por el asunto. – Pero no le puedes hacer nada pues no quieres que el "papi" se moleste y se rehusé a ayudarnos, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Seria un problema si es que Lyserg le dice algo al mocoso, no queremos que se involucre gente que no tiene nada que ver. – Recomendó el más grande con voz ronca.

Lo se, descuiden no creo que le diga nada, a menos que no quiera pasarlo mal – Advirtió amenazante mientras retorcidamente sonreía y una mirada lasciva se apareció en su mirar. Debant y Vestar se miraron de reojo mientras sonrieron para si mismos, mas adelante Marco miro su reloj, casi eran las 2 de la madrugada y faltaba alguien por venir.

Menudo lugar donde me has hecho venir – Sonó una voz gruesa por detrás del Marco, el rubio sonrió y le dio espacio para que se pudiera sentar a su costado. El gran hombre se quito el abrigo mientras se depositaba en su asiento y pasaba fija mirada en los otros miembros del grupo.

Vamos, ¿no te agrada? – Trato de ser cortes el ojiazul

No me gusta estos tipos de lugares, son desagradables – Argumento asqueado el que acababa de llegar – No entiendo como puede haber este tipo de lugares nocturnos para anormales.

Marco frunció el ceño algo molesto por la homo fóbica respuesta de su acompañante, y es que aunque Debant y Vestar sabían perfectamente de las preferencias del rubio, no era algo que les molestara o les produjera asco, pero al parecer el otro no tenia conocimiento de eso o tal ves si sabia y lo hacia adrede.

Siempre tan serio Sr. En Tao

Siempre encantado de hablar contigo…Marco – Dijo sarcásticamente el Tao mirando duramente al otro.

_**Regresando a la otra mesa**_

Al parecer ha llegado otro – Comento algo emocionado el menor de los castillos a Ren

Y creo ya son todos, parece que se han puesto a hablar algo serio – Agrego Matti también mirando de reojo.

Ese sujeto…... – Pensó Hao en voz casi inaudible para el mismo, mirando en especial al ultimo personaje que había aparecido, le daba la sensación algo familiar sin embargo, por la falta de iluminación no estaba muy seguro de quien se trataba. Luego miro a Ren quien estaba luchando por no voltearse y dar un vistazo, su vista se giro al notar que una camarera estaba atendiendo el pedido de aquellos sujetos y seguidamente venia para traer algunas bebidas que anteriormente habían pedido, en ese momento en una fracción de segundos la luz que producía las luces en la pista de baile que estaban en el centro le dio una mas clara visión en cuanto aquel personaje se resigno a quitarse los anteojos que llevaba puesto.

¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto Anna al notar un cierto asombro del Mayor de los Asakuras que miraba fijamente a aquel hombre en la otra mesa y aunque la fémina lo desconociera el sabia que algo iba a salir mal.

Su orden –

Los chicos sonrieron cuando se les sirvieron las bebidas, no obstante cuando la chica poso el vaso en el sitio de Ren este observo que a través del cristal podía ver lo que estaba pasando atrás de el, como si fuera una especie de espejo, su vista se gato se agudizo y sus músculos se tensionaron esperando poder averiguar algo de lo que estaba pasando en la otra mesa, sin embargo una cierta inquietud le producía mirar a cierto individuo que justamente estaba al costado de Marco, lamentablemente no podía observar con claridad su rostro pues un vaso no era suficiente para poder mirar con nitidez todo. Así se aventuro a girar el rostro con cautela, la curiosidad era muy grande para poder aguantarla un minuto más.

-

-

-

**Autora: **

Lo siento, no pensaba tardarme tanto en actualizar, agradezco a todos las personas que me han venido leyendo la historia aunque es el primer Fic con Yaoi que hago jojojo descuiden me dedicare mas al genero pero antes de eso quise centrarme en Ren y Lyserg y por falta de imaginación, inspiración etc. hasta ahora me cuesta un poco de trabajo poder crear una historia con las otras dos parejas centrales. Como sea, espero que les guste este capitulo, prometo actualizar mas seguido.

Algo que algunos se estarán preguntando es , ¿que diablos es el _Happy Time_? Pues en otras palabras se refiere a masturbarse (lo vi en una película y me dio risa así que lo puse xDu S/C) .Cualquier sugerencia u observación constructiva hacia la historia siempre será bien recibida, onegai dejen review ¬¬ , denme apoyo moral para continuar.


End file.
